Breaking a Taboo
by DBZ123
Summary: This fan fiction is set after season 7 of supernatural, and seven years after Ed and Al enter into our world. Dean has lost everything. He has lost his Mom, Dad, Ellen, and Jo. Now, he has lost Bobby. After gaining knowledge on how to perform human transmutation, Dean uses it to bring Bobby back. However, things don't go according to plan, and Dean has to suffer the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

ch.1 Supernatural

Dean sat in his chair. He just finished his seventh beer and put it on the table. He had lost everything. Dean had lost his Mom and Dad. He had lost Ellen and Jo. Now, he had lost Bobby. Losing Bobby was like losing his Dad all over again. He looked up to Heaven and prayed to Castiel.

Castiel, "Yes, Dean. What is it?"

Dean, "I want you to bring Bobby back."

Castiel, "It's nice to know that you're not making a demon deal this time."

Dean, "Can you bring him back?"

Castiel, "No, I'm sorry. You know there's a natural order to things."

Dean, "Screw the order", he shouted. "I've lost everything and everyone I've cared about. I've sacrificed so much. Can't you do this one thing for me?"

Castiel, "I can't do this Dean. I am sorry."

Castiel than vanished into thin air.

Dean, "Screw you."

Dean then got out a notebook. In it, was a drawing for a human transmutation circle. Sam had no idea that he had done this. Dean told him that he needed some time alone and went out in search of a witch. This witch new how to use alchemy, and Dean forced her to share her knowledge. He began to create the spell.

He created the transmutation circle and put all of the elements together. Following the witches directions, he placed his hands on the circle. A bright blue light appeared. This was followed by an eye opening up.

Dean wasn't sure if he could continue on with this. As soon as the eye opened up, everything felt wrong to him. He wanted to stop, but it was too late. He was brought into a new world.

The older brother looked around. Everything was pure white. Dean wondered if he was in Heaven. A voice spoke to him.

"Hello Dean Winchester."

Dean, "Death. What are you doing here?"

Death, "I could ask you the same question. God is still on Earth and asked me to take care of this disgusting place. Next time, you should bring me some Taco Bell, and I might make the toll a little more lenient."

Dean, "What toll?"

Death, "You should've looked more into Alchemy. It's called equivalent exchange. Ah, but I suppose that witch never told you. Dean Winchester asking help from a witch, now that's a new one."

Dean, "Shut up. I wanted to bring Bobby back."

Death, "And now you will pay the price. I'll see you soon Dean."

A door opened up behind Dean and several black arms pulled him in.

Dean, 'What's going on? Sammy! Someone help me!"

As he was sucked into the gate, he began to experience vast amounts of knowledge, almost too much knowledge, all of it about Alchemy. As the knowledge poured into him, he thought his head was going to explode. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the pain stopped. He was back on the ground at Bobby's cabin.

In front of him was a hideous creature. The thing looked nothing like Bobby. It was monster and it had now died in front of him. Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw Castiel and Sam.

Sam, "What did you do?"

Castiel, "I've only heard about this, but he performed human transmutation. I've healed your wounds. However, I can't remake your right arm."

Dean looked down and saw that his right arm was missing. Panic began to escalate inside his body and he passed out from shock.


	2. Chapter 2 Updated Version

Ch.2

The Girl Next Dimension

Dean slowly woke up and saw that he was lying on a bed. He began to remember what had happened and looked at his right arm. Voices were coming from the next room and he slowly walked over. Castiel and Sam stopped talking as soon as he entered.

Dean, "What's up?"

Sam, "Castiel and I were just discussing a way to try and get your right arm back."

Dean, "Is that even possible?"

Castiel, "Probably not."

Dean, "So, I'm going to be stuck eating cheeseburgers with only one hand. Well, that's perfect."

Sam, "You just lost your right arm and all you can worry about is food?"

Dean, "So?"

Castiel, "Anyways. There might not be able to be a way to bring your original right arm back, but I know a way that we could get a replacement. I've done some digging, and there is an alternate dimension right next to ours. There's a girl named Winry and she knows how to make excellent automail. This automail is about the closest thing we could come to getting your right arm back."

Dean, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Castiel, "It's not that easy. Time travel is one thing for angels, but going to a different dimension is very difficult. It will take a lot of energy out of me. I might be able to convince her to come to our world for a while."

Sam, "We'll wait here for you."

Dean, "Normally I would say we should go to a bar, but I don't think chicks will dig the one armed look."

Castiel, "All right. Once I do this, things may start to get ugly. Like I said, this is very difficult."

Castiel then held out his right hand and began to say a spell. A portal of purple energy began to form in the room. The walls began to shake in the cabin as the angel chanted. A gust of wind formed in the room and Castiel was swept into the portal.

Five hours had now past and both of the brothers sat around doing nothing. Sam was doing some research on trying to find another job, while Dean was drinking a beer and watching some TV. Sam had found some interesting news stories, but nothing was close enough to the cabin. Plus, with Dean losing his left arm, Sam didn't want to go into hunting right away.

Dean, "This is so boring. Can't Cas just get back already?"

Sam, "Well, you wouldn't have to wait for him if you hadn't performed human transmutation."

Dean, "Shut up."

Sam, "Why would you even risk something like that anyways?"

Dean, "Why not? I mean we've lost everything Sam. I just wanted one person back in our lives. That's way I was willing to risk it. Just like I used the Demon Deal to bring you back."

Just then the room began to shake and the portal appeared again. A gust of wind formed and Castiel appeared with Winry Rockbell next to him. The portal soon closed and Castiel immediately sat on a chair from exhaustion.

Dean looked at the girl who was now in their room. She looked around like she had seen a ghost. She was holding a briefcase in her hands. For some reason, he couldn't stop staring at her. If all of the girls from that world where this pretty Dean couldn't wait to go there.

Winry looked at Dean, "So, you're the idiot who used human transmutation."

Dean, "What gave it away?"

Winry, "Well, this will take a while. So, I hope you don't plan on going anywhere for a few days. Preparing automail is a lot of work."

Sam, "So, what made you decide to come all the way to our world? Most people wouldn't risk coming through another dimension like that."

Winry blushed and looked down, "Well... I thought that I would be able to help someone out."

Sam, "And we're very grateful for that. Right Dean?"

Dean, "Yep."

Winry, "Well, let's get started."

After a few days Winry had completed Dean's automail. Winry fell asleep on the couch as soon as she had finished.

This new material was extremely weird. Dean had never seen anything like it. It would make the mechanical arms and legs in this world look like child's play. He couldn't wait to go out and start hunting with his new arm.

During the next few days, Dean had gotten more used to using his new arm and Winry was now fully rested. Castiel had decided to return to Heaven.

Dean, Winry, and Sam were now watching TV.

Winry, "Dean."

Dean, "Yeah."

Winry, "I don't want to bring this up, but did you see the Truth while you were in the gate?"

Dean, "I did. What does this have to do with anything?"

Winry, "I'm not sure if this would work, but you might be able to use Alchemy in this world. I know that Alchemy can only be used in our World, but your case might be different. Have you tried clapping your hands and putting them on the floor?"

Dean, "Sorry, I grew out of patty cake a long time ago."

Winry, "Why don't you trust try it?"

Dean, "If you insist."

He clapped his hands and placed them on the floor, but nothing happened.

Winry, "I guess Alchemy really doesn't work here."

Sam, "Did you know someone who can use Alchemy like that?"

Winry looked down, "I did, but I haven't seen them in a long time."

Dean figured that she was hiding something, but he didn't want to press her for more information. He knew all too well what keeping secrets was like.

Dean, "I have a great idea. How about we go to a bar and celebrate? Maybe I can get into a bar fight with my new arm."

Sam, "Sounds good to me."

Winry, "Sure thing."

All three of them walked into a bar a few miles from the cabin. Winry sat down at the bar, while Sam and Dean played pool.

Dean, "Why don't you go ask her out Sam?"

Sam, "We don't know anything about her."

Dean, "So. I can see her checking you out. You should make a move. It's not every day you get to see a hot girl from another dimension."

Sam, "Fine."

Dean watched Sam walk over to where Winry was drinking. While Sam was over there, he began hustling people at pool.


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3

Some things Never Change

Sam, Dean, and Winry were both sitting around the table. Sam was researching a case while Winry and Dean were talking. She got up and started walking over to the kitchen. She glanced back at the brothers who were both sitting around.

"Anyone want some pie?", she asked.

Dean's hand instantly shot up, "I would love some."

Sam said yes as well. "You really need to marry her."

Dean looked back at his brother and nodded. "Definitely. So, how's the research going?"  
"Very interesting. There's been two murders in a town not too far from here. One person was torn apart by a lion. I think you'll find the other one entertaining."

"What is it?"

"One person was completely engulfed in cow crap. The report said that his throat was filled with it and they couldn't breath."

"Sounds like they had way too much x-lax."

"Maybe, but I think it's our kind of thing", Sam said.

"Yeah, because we have so many cases that involve cow poop and someone being torn apart by a lion."

"Pie's finished", Winry shouted from the kitchen.

"So, are we looking into it?"

"Why not? But first, I want some pie."

Dean, Sam, and Winry both sat around the table eating pie. This was from the recipe that she had learned from Mrs. Hughes.

"This pie is awesome."

"Thank you", Winry said.

Dean had had some amazing pie before, but nothing like this. He looked at his brothers and Winry's plates. They were still on their second piece while he was on his sixth. If it wasn't for hunting, he would really have to go on Weight Watchers.

His brother had finished eating his pie and looked up. This was the moment that he had dreaded. Sam would start talking about the case and he would have to stop eating this awesome pie.

"So Dean."

"Yes."

"I think we should talk about the case now."

"If you insist."

Sam had now faced Winry, "I was researching a case and I think we found something that might be our kind of thing. My brother and I might be away for a few days and I just wanted to let you know where we were."

The new girl looked down and then glanced up at Sam. "So, you don't think I can handle it?"

"That's not it. You just haven't had experience with hunting before. Many people even with experience get killed on this job. I just don't want you get hurt."

"I appreciate that", Winry said with a smile. "You might not believe me, but I've had plenty of adventures in my life time. I used to know a couple of brothers and they got in all sorts of trouble. I'm going with you whether you want me there or not. Plus, an attractive girl might help you guys out."

"She's got a point."

"All right", said Sam. "Then it's settled. It's time to go hunting."

Dean, Sam, and Winry all went to the town and started investigating the cases. Dean had taken the one with the person who got filled up with cow poop, while Sam and Winry took the one with the lion.  
The group had all gotten together again. Both of them had similar results. There was no EMF, no sulfur, and nothing else that resembled any of their normal hunts. Sam and Winry talked to Dean about how each of the victims children had Moms who were single, and that their Moms had an affair with someone a couple of years ago. Sam had found someone who could be in danger so they took the Impala and sat near the house, waiting.

The time was now about three o clock in the morning. Dean felt a hand hit him in the head. He yawned extremely loud and looked around. He realized that he had dozed off while waiting. Waiting this long for something to happen sure got boring to him. Dean was always grateful that his brother could sit through this mundane part of the job. Just then a scream came from the house.

Dean, Sam, and Winry all ran out to the house and Dean kicked down the door. They all spread out and searched the house. Dean ran upstairs and searched the rooms. Another scream came and he opened up the door. He saw several rattle snakes on the ground. Two of them were on the bed next to a teenager who looked like he was about 15, or 16 years old.

"Cover your ears", he shouted

The kid listened to him as he began firing his gun at the snakes. One by one they began to stop moving on the ground. After emptying his whole clip, the snakes were all dead.

As he tried helping the kid, another rattlesnake came out of no where. The snake slithered around the kid's neck and bit him. Dean tried to stop it, but it was too late. The kid had fallen on the floor and was now dead. Dean picked up the kid into his arms and carried him downstairs. Winry and Sam were standing next to the Mom who was crying. When she saw her son in his arms she cried even more. Dean laid him on another couch.

Winry staid inside while the brothers took a little walk to discuss what was going on.

"I think I finally know what the problem is here", Sam said.

"So, we have someone engulfed with cow poop, a lion attacks someone, and several rattlesnakes trying to kill a kid. How could that possibly lead up to something?"

"It all leads up to the Goddess Hera. Her symbols include the cow and the lion. She tried to kill Hercules when he was young with a couple of snakes. It finally all makes sense. All of these women have had affairs with the God Zeus and now Hera is after them."

The Winchesters both explained what had happened to the Mom while leaving out the Zeus and Hera part. Dean explained that several rattle snakes were in his room and that someone had put them there on purpose. They had called the cops, and the Mom went with them to tell the police what had happened. The Winchesters and Winry then drove back to their motel.

All three of them were listening to a police scanner when a report of another murder came in. Dean, Sam, and Winry all went to the hospital to look into the case.

The person who was lying on the table was completely scorched. Their whole body was covered in burn marks. Dean couldn't believe how bad it looked. He had seem some pretty nasty things in his life, but nothing like this. No ordinary fire would've have been this bad. Just then, a voice appeared from behind them.

"He always was one of the few good Gods out there."

All three of them turned around to see an extremely beautiful women standing behind them. He was never nervous in front of girls, but for some reason, he found it hard to speak in front of her. He didn't know why, but there was something supernatural about her beauty.

"Do you know who this is?"

"Of course I do. His name is Morpheus."

"You mean like the Matrix guy?"

"No. I mean the God Dean. I'm sure you're wondering why you're nervous in front of a girl. That's because I'm a God as well. Actually I would be the goddess known as Aphrodite."

His brother spoke, "Then why don't you tell us what the Hell is going on here?"

"Oh, I well. But first we must talk somewhere a little quieter."

They all drove back to their motel and sat around the table. Aphrodite began explaining everything that was going on. Dean had a hard time focusing. He was wishing that Sam and Winry would get out of the room and that he could be alone with her.

"Zeus is trying to collect energy from minor Gods. He would kill humans but you don't have enough energy for him. He wants to go back home. Back to Olympus."

"You mean that place exists?", Sam said with a look of disbelief.

Winry looked at Sam, "Is it really that hard to believe? I came from another dimension after all."

"So, he wants to open up a portal to Olympus. Why did he leave in the first place? Also, what does Hera have to do with all of this. Why is she killing Zeus' children?"

"We never left by choice. To go to Olympus you need to be extremely powerful. A long time ago, we all had enough to stay there. As our power drained over the years, our body couldn't handle Olympus. We were forced to leave, and now Zeus is trying to gain enough energy to go back. I'm sure Sam could answer the other one. He is the smart one after all."

"Hera has always been angry at her husband. He has been known to sleep with many women throughout mythology. I'm sure you and Zeus would get along in that respect. Hera has been known to kill Zeus' children. I guess mythology hasn't changed too much in the last two thousand years."

"Very good Sam. You've got it. So, you can understand why I won't be helping you any longer. Zeus prefers minor Gods because they're easier to kill, but that won't stop him from killing his own sister. He'll do anything to get his full power back. He's having more affairs than ever now to create an army of demigods."

"That's great. All we have to do now is kill two of the biggest dicks in mythology."

"It's not so bad. You've had to deal with much worse. I'm sure you'll be able to take out Zeus and Hera. You might want to kill Zeus first. Hera will probably stop killing so many people if her husband is dead." Dean watched as Aphrodite stared at Winry. "Just a little tip. My brother drops his guard around beautiful women. If you want him dead, that is the best strategy you can use."

Aphrodite then got up and walked over to Dean. She then kissed him. "Well, I'd better go. I'll see you later."

She then vanished into thin air.

Sam started doing some more research on all of the kids who had been murdered throughout the last few months. He was trying to come up with some kind of connection that would help make sense of everything. He shut the computer and spoke.

"I think I know who we have to look for next."

"Who is it then?"

"Each of the people I talked to were single Moms who had an affair a couple of years ago. I then looked into how the children were born. Each of them were born during a severe thunderstorm."

"Zeus is the God of Thunder, isn't he?"

"I guess you actually paid attention in school. Yes, he is."

"So, all we have to do now is search for the person who was born during a thunderstorm. That certainly narrows things down", Winry said.

"It certainly does", Sam exclaimed.

"So, who's next on the Price is Right?"

"His name is Zach, Foster. He goes to high school here", said Sam.

Winry stood up, "Then let's go search for him."

"Let's wait till school gets out. We don't want there to be any kind of commotion. I would prefer if innocent kids didn't get in the way", Sam said.

The Winchesters and Winry drove to the school in search of the other demigod. The three of them went up to the school and walked in. Kids were flooding out of the building as they began their search. They had finally found the kid and Dean started walking up to Zach. Sam stood from behind, covering him. Winry stood at the corner, watching the other end of the hall.

Just then, a loud roar echoed throughout the school. A lion appeared down the hall. The demigod looked over and dropped all of his things. As the lion came closer to him the demigod's hands were engulfed in electricity and fired at the lion, killing it. Dean stood stunned, now knowing for sure that this was a son of Zeus. He was about to get his hopes up, when three more lions appeared down the hall.

As the demigod ran past Dean, he tripped him. The high schooler fell hard on the floor and tried to punch the Winchester.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought adults were better than that. Real mature."

"Don't you think that maybe I'm trying to save your ass? They're three lions back there who are trying to kill all of us. If you argue with me again I'll gladly hand you over to them." The kid was quiet after that comment. "Come with me. We're all here to protect you."

Sam walked up to him with his shotgun that had rounds of rock salt.

"So, this is the demigod?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have Winry take him back to the car."

"Sounds good. I'll cover both of you. Get out of here."

Winry took the kid back to the Impala. Sam held up his shotgun and guarded one end of the hall while Dean guarded the other end of the hall. The three lions came closer to Dean. He began firing his shotgun at them and they all roared in anger. He noticed that all of his rounds were now empty and he pulled out his gun. He began firing it and killed them one by one. He looked over and saw that Sam had taken care of the lions down his end of the hall.

After the lions were killed, a wicked laughter came down the hall.

"You think you can actually save that piece of trash? I am Hera, husband of Zeus. The Queen of Olympus. You won't be able to stop me."

The two brothers faced against the Goddess. Dean charged at her and he was thrown across the hall. Sam charged her and managed to throw a couple of punches. However, he was also thrown across the hall with Hera's strength. Sam crashed into a locker and slid to the ground. Dean then got up and pulled out a wooden stake. The stake was dipped into the blood of one of Hera's victims. He smiled as he noticed fear in the Goddess's eyes.

"Just because you have found out my weakness, doesn't mean you can kill me."

"We'll just have to see about that."

Dean was about to charge Hera when she was shocked with electricity. She fell to the floor and behind her was the demigod and Winry. He told them not to come back, but now he was glad that they hadn't listened. As Hera got up, Dean plunged the wooden stake into her stomach. She then fell to her knees and onto the floor. This time, she didn't get back up.

Dean went over and helped his brother up. As Sam slowly got up he spoke.

"One down one to go."

"Let's get you standing on your feet first."

"That would probably help."

The demigod was in the motel with them as they discussed their next move. Sam was going over the plans with each of them. Winry wasn't too found of them.

"So, why do I have to be used as bait? I don't want to make out with a God."

"Well, it's better than making out with my brother."

He smiled as Sam shot him a nasty look. He then looked over at Zach who had been quiet throughout this whole thing.

"Hey, are you all right?", Sam asked.

"I'll be fine. I just can't believe that my Dad is Zeus. I thought mythology was just... mythology. I don't even know what to do with these powers."

"You now have the opportunity to use your power for good. You can stop this all of this from happening again", Sam said trying to help the kid out.

"I guess you're right. We might as well get this over with. When do we begin?"

"Right now."

Winry used the summoning spell that had been given to them by Aphrodite. The Winchesters had taught her how to use it since she had no idea how to do things like this. After the spell she laid down on the bed and waited.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. The Elric brothers were enough to handle on their own. Now, she had to deal with brothers that were just like them. Winry thought they got in even more trouble than the Elrics did. Even though she didn't want to do this, she knew she had to. She wanted to put an end to all of this. She especially wanted to help out Zach and give him a normal life.

Just then she felt a presence in her room. Winry looked up and saw Zeus standing before her. He began walking over to her as she sat on the bed.

"You are very beautiful. You remind me of my wife."

"That is very sweet. I feel honored to be called that by the King of the Gods."

"I imagine you do." Zeus now sat on the bed next to her. "I have been alive for so long. I have seen so many things and so many women. I have watched my father get killed. I am very grateful to the Hunters that killed him."

Winry then felt his hand go through her hair. She wanted to scream and get out of this room, but she knew she had to play the part.

"You are also very handsome. I have never seen anyone one on Earth compared to you."

"That's because they are only human. I will show you something that they can never give you."

"I can't wait for you to show me."

"You don't have to wait any longer."

She then felt Zeus kiss her. In a few seconds she was now making out with a God. She wondered how long it would take for everyone to get in here. It felt like an eternity, but the door finally flung open. Dean came in with a wooden stake and charged at Zeus. Zeus ended the make out session and sent a bolt of lightning at Dean. Sam also came in and was shocked with electricity. The God stood up and waited. Zach had now come in.

"My son. It's so nice to see you."

"Why have you done this to them?"

"They thought that a beautiful women could slow me down. They were right. It did throw me off guard, but I figured it was a trap. I am glad to have made out with this pretty human though."

"I have to kill you Dad."

"Is that what they told you? Why don't you join me? I want to go back to Olympus. When I reach my full power, you can join me there. We can rule this pathetic little planet."

"That's not gonna happen. I won't do this."

Zeus shook his head, "I wish you would reconsider. You have no idea what I can offer you. I can offer you money, women. Anything you want. You could be extremely powerful."

"You sound like Greed", Winry muttered.

They both ignored her.

"I said no!", Zach screamed at his father.

Zach fired a blast of lightning at his father. Zeus went flying across the motel room, but quickly recovered. He got up, but didn't do anything.

"This is my last offer son. If you don't join me, I will destroy everyone in this room."

"The answer is still no."

Winry watched as Zeus's hands filled with electricity. She jumped behind the bed just in case. As she landed she looked at Sam and Dean. They were both hurt pretty badly. From what Zeus had said it sounded like he hadn't killed them. She reached and grabbed one of the stakes that was next to Sam. Winry watched with horror as Zach was thrown across the room as well. He didn't get back up from the attack.

Zeus slowly walked over to his son. Winry waited patiently as he came to him.

"I would've liked to worked together with you. It's too bad I have to kill you now. It's such a disappointment."

As Zeus stood over Zach, Winry slowly crawled across the room. As he was charging another blast of lightning, she stabbed the God with the wooden stake. He fell to the floor just like Hera and didn't get back up. Winry had called and ambulance and within a few hours, the Winchesters and Zach had recovered.

All three of them had said good bye to Zach, and were now standing next to the Chevy Impala. Dean and Sam both had a beer in their hands. Sam held one out to Winry.

"Want a drink?"

"Normally I would say no, but today is an exception." She grabbed the drink from Sam and took a sip.

"I should apologize to you."

"For what?"

"I was worried about you getting hurt from this job. After what you did, I think you can handle it pretty well."

"Thanks."

"No chick flick moments guys", Dean said.

After finishing their beer, they got back into the Chevy Imapala and drove back to Bobby's cabin.


	4. The Real World

ch.4

The Real World

Ed and Al had been living in this new world for seven years now. At first they had been living in Germany trying to help as many people as they could. The brothers found that they had never fit in anywhere. They were too different from this world and moved from place to place. Right now, they were living in America. Ed had just rented an apartment. The time was 8 AM and the Elrics were eating breakfast at the table.

"What's for breakfast, brother?", Al asked eagerly.

"Not much", Ed responded. "I made some eggs and french toast."

They had both been eating for a while and Al thought this would be a good time to reveal his discovery. He had been searching for a way back home ever since they arrived in America. Through his research he began to look into the supernatural. There had been several myths about a creature named the djinn. He hoped that these creatures were real and that they could grant his wish to get them back home.

"Ed?"

"What is it Al?"

"I've been doing some research and I think that I may have found a way back home."

"There is no way back home. Once the gate was sealed, that was it."

"Anyways, I've been looking into the supernatural. There are myths about a creature called a genie, or a djinn. They have the ability to grant three wishes. I was hoping that we could investigate and see if they were real or not."

Ed slammed his fist on the table. "Why can't you ever leave this stuff alone? Can't you just be content that we're stuck in this world now? It's been seven years and there's no way we can get home. Besides, if these things are real, you don't know if you can trust them."

"I know", Al answered. "I just thought that we should look into it. Don't you miss anyone back home? Don't you at least miss Winry?"

Al saw his brother blush at her name.

"Of course I do. Not a day goes by where I don't think of her or any of our friends. I just thought it would be best if we just enjoyed living in this world. There's no chance of us getting back home. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"There's a warehouse close to this apartment. I thought I could look into it. I've heard rumors about djinn living in buildings like that."

"Don't look into it. You don't know what you'll find there."

"I have to try and get back home. This is no different than trying to get our bodies back to normal."

"That was completely different."

"No it wasn't. That task was just as impossible and we pulled it off."

"Whatever you say. Well, I'd better head off to work."

"You got a job?"

"Working at a restaurant."  
"Well, good luck brother."

"Thanks Al." His brother got up and looked at him. "Don't go looking into that stuff."

His brother left and Al was now by himself. He was also looking for a job, but couldn't find one yet. He was going to find if the djinn was real whether Ed liked it or not. Al glanced at his watch and saw that a half hour had passed. He ran downstairs and began walking to the warehouse where he thought the djinn might be.

He went to the warehouse and walked inside. The hair on his arms instantly shot up from the cold breeze that swept throughout the building. The smell got worse and worse as he walked down the hall way. He got to the end of the hall way and slammed into someone. He looked at the person who he had bumped into.

The person had shaggy brown hair that covered his ears. They were also extremely tall. A few years ago Ed would have been extremely jealous. His eyes soon glanced at a knife that the person was holding in their right hand.

"What are you doing here", the guy asked.

"I'm looking for a djinn. I'm trying to get back home. I came here because I heard they grant wishes."

"If you're looking for a wish, then you've come to the wrong place. You're more likely to end up dead." The person looked around and stared down the other hall way. He then turned back to face Al. "Stay back. I can take care of him."

The person charged the creature, which Al assumed was the djinn.

They both got into a huge fight. The djinn threw a punch at the person and he blocked it, and threw his knife at him. They dodged the knife and punched him in the stomach, sending the person flying down the hall way. Al was about to go help them when he felt someone grabbing him from behind.

No matter how hard he tried to move, the thing behind him wouldn't let go. Using his peripheral vision he saw that the person behind him was just like the djinn who the other person was fighting. A hand soon appeared in front of his face. He watched as the hand suddenly turned blue. Within a few minutes of struggling, Al began to close his eyes and passed out.

Al began to wake up after what felt like an eternity. He woke up in a bed and began to look around. He was at his home in Resembool. Cool water began to drip down his forehead. Al looked for the source and found a washcloth placed there. As he sat up he grabbed the washcloth and placed it on a table.

"How did I get back here? Did my wish get granted?"

He walked out into the room and saw his brother, Ed. He also saw Winry and his Mom at the table. Ed was only ten years old as was Winry. He looked at his own body and noticed that he was shorter as well. Ed and Winry were fighting over a piece of left over pie on the table. His mother smiled at him.

"Alphonse, why don't you take a seat at the table?" Al slowly walked over to the table and sat down. "Are you feeling better? You had a really bad headache."

"I'm doing all right", he lied. He had no idea what was going on. This wasn't what his wish was supposed to be like. He began to remember that the person in the hall way told him that the djinn were evil creatures. Even though this wasn't his wish, this didn't feel very evil to him.

His brother began talking to him. "We were all going to go for a walk after this. Would you like to come Al?"

"Sure. I would love to."

After eating, the three of them went on a walk through the hills. They had been lying on the grass looking up at the sky.

"Brother, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's going on? Is this some kind of dream?"

"This is no dream. This is what we are always like. You must have had a pretty big headache. How about I give you another one? Would you like to fight?"

"You're not going to beat me this time."

"What is it with boys always fighting?", Winry complained.

Ed and Al got up and began sparring. He began to remember what it was like fighting his brother back then. He was always better than he was. Ed was faster and stronger; at least until he was put in that suit of armor.

His brother began coming at him with punches at kicks. Al had a hard time blocking them, let alone throwing a counter attack. Ed threw a kick and he finally pushed it aside. He saw an opening and threw his fist into his brother's stomach. His brother was caught by surprise, but quickly recovered. A fist then came flying into his nose and blood spurted out from it. He covered it and sat down.

"Mom's not going to like this", Ed said.

"I certainly don't like this brother."

As he covered his hands over his nose he noticed someone standing further down the hill from him. The person almost looked like a ghost. He then recognized that it was the same person who he saw earlier in the warehouse. Al ran to him as fast as he could and caught up with him. The person put his hand out and Al grabbed it.

The world suddenly shifted and changed to something completely different. He looked down at his hands and noticed that the blood was gone. His height had returned to normal as well. He then glanced around at the new world before him.

It looked like he as at a school. Several people had backpacks on. There were several buildings around him. He glanced at the person next to him and noticed that it in fact was the person who was in the hallway.

"How did this happen?"

"I warned you about the djinn. They feed on our most hidden desire and make us believe that we are living it. Whatever you saw back in your world, wasn't the real thing. That world was a make believe one, created by the creature that you were trying to ask for help."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, how do we get out?"

"My brother was also trapped in one of these worlds. He got out by killing himself. I tried to do that as well, but it didn't work. I guess these creatures have made it more difficult to escape. I wanted to bring you back to ask for your help. The djinn are dangerous and I thought I could use an extra hand."

"I'll help you get out of here. What's your name?"

"My name is Sam Winchester. What's yours?"

"Alphonse Elric. Where exactly are we?"

"Stanford", Sam replied. There was a look of sadness in his eyes as he said the word. "We should get going if we want to get out of here."

"I'll be right behind you."

Ed was exhausted. He had been working as a waiter for about five hours now and the place was extremely packed. He hated this job, but he figured it would have to do until the brothers found some place else to live. Ed was heading to his last table and then he would finally be able to go on break. He glanced up from the menus and saw a guy and a girl sitting there.

His eyes were definitely playing tricks on him; he could swear that the person at the table was Winry. She turned and saw him. There was a long pause before anyone spoke. The other guy coughed and began speaking.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt this staring contest, but could we get something to eat?"

"Edward? What are you doing here?!"

"Winry! How did you get back?"

"So, I take it you two guys know each other?"

"Edward is from my world", Winry said with a smile on her face.

"I see that you've been keeping up with the automail business." He glanced at the person's right arm and looked at the automail. He knew that they must have performed human transmutation. Ed decided that now wouldn't be a good time to talk about this. He knew that he had no right to look down upon them for doing that act, since he and his brother had done the exact same thing.

"Yeah", Winry said. "So, where is Al?"

"I'm not sure. He's probably at the apartment that we're staying at. I'll write the number for you."

He then passed the number to Winry. He then glanced at the guy sitting next to her. "So, what's your name?"

"Dean Winchester. Could we eat now?"

"Yes, of course. We should get together after my shift."

"Sounds good to me", Winry said excitedly.

Ed had now finished his shift and the three of them were walking back to his apartment.

"I just called Al. He wasn't at the apartment", Winry said.

"That's weird. I wonder where he could be?..."

"What is it?", Winry asked.

"He said that he was looking for a way back home. He mentioned trying to find some supernatural creature called a djinn. I bet that's where he is now."

"That can't be good", Dean said. "My brother Sam was at a warehouse doing some looking around. Djinn aren't too be trusted. No supernatural creature is."

"Al thought the djinn were good creatures who just granted wishes. He said he had done a lot of reading in mythology."

"The myths are usually a bunch of crap. People twist the lore around and make these creatures all nice and cuddly. There's no such thing as Casper the Friendly Ghost."

"There has to be something we can do", Winry said.

"We'll go looking for it", Dean responded. "Their weakness is silver dipped with lamb's blood. Once we find that, we can kill the evil son of a bitch."

"I'm coming to."

"Your brother was already kidnapped. Are you sure you want to come along?"

"He's my brother. Of course I'm going to help him."

"These are the other two brothers I mentioned. They used to get in all sorts of trouble when they looked for the Philosopher's stone", Winry pointed out.

"That thing exists?"

"Yeah. I guess that's another piece of mythology that was twisted around. The lore is a bunch of crap as well."

Al and Sam had been looking for a way out of the dream world for a long time now and had still found nothing. They were both sitting on a bench, trying to think about what there next move would be.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that your brother was coming right?"

"Not only my brother. There's a girl named Winry Rockbell with us."

"Winry? She has short blond hair, cute, and about average height?"

"Do you know her?", Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah. She's from our world. It's a long story, but we get trapped inside of this alternate dimension."

"Small world."

"What I don't understand, is why don't we just wait for them to help us? It doesn't seem like there's a way out of here."

"Because the longer we stay the more chance we have of dying. The djinn is probably feeding on us right now. They create our wishes so that they will be able to feed while we are distracted. We have to get of here as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't eat any lunch before this conversation."

Al saw Sam look around the campus. He had talked about leaving, but it almost looked like Sam wanted to stay. Just then, a beautiful girl with blond hair walked up to him.

"Hey Sam. How's it going?"

"Hey, Jess."

Jess and Sam kissed for a while. While Jess was flirting with Sam Al began to think of other ways to get out of here. He tried thinking about all of the mythology that he had read and finally came up with an idea. Jess asked Sam if he wanted to walk with her, but he passed on it. She smiled at him and she walked off in the direction she came.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah. Did you think of anything?"

"I just remembered watching the movie Aladdin. I remembered that the genie in the movie was bound to a lamp. Maybe there's a lamp in this dream world as well. If we can destroy it, then we can get out of here."

"Good idea."

Just then, they saw a girl with a backpack walking by. Inside of her backpack was a golden lamp sticking out. Sam and Al started walking towards her. She noticed them and began running through the campus. Sam and Al chased behind her. Al saw Sam run off in a different direction, probably trying to cut her off. He decided to stay behind and wait.

A few moments of running had passed and Sam came out of no where. He tackled the girl to the ground and the lamp skidded across the sidewalk. The girl kicked Sam and quickly got up. Al ran over to the lamp and began smashing it against the wall. It slowly began to break apart. He looked behind him and saw that Sam and the girl where still fighting. The lamp had now broken and the girl began to grow tattoos all over her body.

"I guess you figured out my secret. Nice work. I never expected anyone to find out about the lamp."

"You shouldn't underestimate us", Sam replied. Why do you think so many monsters have been killed?"

The dream world began to disappear. Al woke up from the dream and found that he was being bound to a pole. He was exhausted and extremely hungry. He glanced over at Sam and found that he was in the same condition as he was. Al tried to free himself from the ropes, but to no avail. The djinn was right in front of Sam. She seemed to be exhausted as well.

"I see that people have come to rescue you. This was all planned. We wanted to avenge our kind from being killed by you Winchesters. We thought we could lure you here and lead you into a trap."

Al could hear several noises coming from the hall outside. The brawl sounded like it was getting pretty nasty. He suddenly saw a knife go through the djinn's stomach and she fell to the ground. Behind her was a guy. Soon, Ed and Winry both stood next to him. Al and Sam were soon freed from their bondage and were taken back to the apartment.

They were all standing in the main room, and no one was speaking. Ed finally broke the silence.

"So, is there actually a way to get back home?"

"There is an angel named Castiel. He brought me from our world to this one", Winry explained.

"Will he be able to bring us home as well?"

Dean was staring at the window and finally walked away from it. "Well, let's start praying." He closed his eyes and started speaking. "Hey Cas, we would like it if you would come over." Nothing had happened. "Hey Cas? Where are you?" Castiel still didn't show up.

"Maybe he's busy?", Sam suggested. "You probably got him hooked on Busty Asian Beauties."

"I guess we just have to wait."

"So, what do you we do know?", Al asked.

"We look for something to hunt. Winry mentioned that you guys like to get in trouble. Well, this is the perfect job for you. Welcome to hunting."


End file.
